realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Eolian
Elemental of Chaos, Eolian Large Elemental (Air, Chaos, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d8+24 (60 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 90 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 21 (+7 Dex, +4 natural), touch 17, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+12 Attack: Slam +12 melee (2d6+2) Full Attack: 2 slams +12 melee (2d6+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Choking strike, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, favorable chaos, immunity to air, lower temperature, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to earth Saves: Fort +5, Ref +12, Will +6 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 25, Con 16, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 13 Skills: Concentration +13, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Blind-Fight, Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Air Organization: Solitary or clique (2-4) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic Advancement: 9-15 HD (Large); 16-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - The creature appears to be a ten-foot-long, five-foot-wide heat shimmer. However, the area around it is cool. The elementals of chaos pursue their own interests on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Eolians are native to the Elemental Plane of Air, residing in vast, swirling maelstroms. Eolians are as likely to assist planar travelers as they are to attack them, although their mercurial nature can lead to a swift betrayal or end of aggressions. Eolians are always chaotic, changing their temperament and treatment of others on a whim. They count anemos and krysts among their greatest adversaries. A typical eolian is typically 10 feet long and less then 5 feet wide, although it can alter its exact dimensions as it pleases. It weighs around 20 pounds. Eolians speak Auran and Draconic. COMBAT Eolians revel in the chaos of battle, buffeting foes with their windy forms or using their spell-like abilities to poison the air or make movement difficult for the opposition. Choking Strike (Ex): As a standard action, an eolian can attempt to plunge part of its wavering body into the mouth and lungs of a grappled foe. The victim takes 1d8+3 points of nonlethal damage per round. Additionally, an affected creature cannot speak or cast spells with verbal components. Any effect that breaks the grapple immediately frees the victim from the continuing damage. Favorable Chaos (Su): An eolian is always chaotic, but it always takes the most beneficial aspect on the good-neutral-evil axis when affected by a spell or ability. For example, an eolian is treated as good if targeted by holy smite, or as evil when struck by an unholy weapon. Immunity to Air (Ex): An eolian is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the air descriptor. Lower Temperature (Su): Once per day, an eolian can lower the temperature by up to 40 degrees in a 40-foot-radius centered on itself. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to the eolian's Hit Dice. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): An elemental of chaos is immune to all spell effects of 2nd-level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of chaos can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—cloudkill (DC 16), detect magic, dispel magic; 1/day—control winds (DC 16). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vulnerability to Earth (Ex): An eolian takes half again (+50%) as much damage from spells and effects of the Earth descriptor. Originally appeared in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Elemental creatures